


The Perfect Christmas Gift

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [12]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, christmas drabble, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Race struggles what to get Medda for Christmas
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Itey/Smalls (Newsies), Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Kudos: 16





	The Perfect Christmas Gift

“You’re an idiot.” 

Raising his eyebrow, Race grinned. “But you love me.”

“For whatever reason, I do love you.” Spot shook his head, grinning at his boyfriend.

Race looked over at him, eyebrows raised. “So why am I an idiot this time?” 

“Let me count the reasons.” Spot chuckled. “Actually, this time is because you think you can get your mom another teapot for Christmas when she already has two.” 

Race laughed, holding up his hands in innocence. “You can never have too many teapots. Besides she loves the two that I’ve already given her.” 

“You can only use one teapot at a time . . . you gotta get a bit more creative with your present this year, Racetrack.” Spot gave him a look. 

Race paused, biting his lip. “What do you suggest, oh smart one, Spottie?” 

“She ain’t my mudder, Race. I’ve got to figure out what I’m getting my own mudder for Christmas.” Spot exclaimed. 

Nodding his head, Race shrugged. “She’s the hardest person to shop for . . . she’s got everything she’s ever wanted and I don’t know what to give her.” 

“How about you get her a photo of you and your siblings?” Spot raised an eyebrow, an idea coming to his mind. “We did that a few years ago - got all my siblings together and surprised my ma with the photo on Christmas morning.” 

His eyes lit up, snapping his fingers. “SPOT, you’re brilliant! That’ll be perfect for Medda.” 

Pulling his phone out, his fingers flew across the screen quickly. His tongue poked out as Spot heard the familiar swoosh of the text message being sent before Race locked his phone. “We’ve got a date on Saturday in the park with my siblings.” 

“What the hell am I getting myself into?” Spot grumbled, giving Race a look. “Who’s going to take the photos?” 

Race bit his lip, shaking his head. “Well . . . . I dunno.” 

Smirking, Spot shook his head. “Well, do you want a photo of just you and the siblings or do you want everyone in the photo?” 

“Uhhhh . . . .” Race, for once, was actually silent at the question. “I don’t know.” 

Spot put a hand on his shoulder. “How about you ask Romeo or Specs to take the photo of all of us and I can take the photo of your siblings?” 

Race relaxed, pulling his phone out to text someone. “Thanks, Spottie. You’re a savior.”

“Let’s not go that far. Besides, I’ll need your help with my ma.” Spot grinned, listening to Race groan at the thought. 

**Saturday**

In the days leading up to Saturday, there were several questions posed in his siblings’ group chat. Smalls, their younger sister, wanted to know the color scheme. Snipper had a smart aleck remark to something Jack had said. Jack wanted to know where in the park they were going to meet. And Albert wanted to know how long this was going to take, as it’s cold and the dead of winter. 

Race had rolled his eyes more times than he could count in those days but he was actually looking forward to getting his siblings together to surprise Medda. Though the woman had everything in the world, an updated photo would be a great addition to the mini shrine she had in the living room for each of her babies. 

Race and Spot were the first to arrive at the Bethsheda Terrace. Looking at his phone, Race tapped his toes, while Spot raised an eyebrow. “Will you calm down? They’ll be here, maybe a few minutes late, but they’ll be here.” 

Spot kept an eye on Race, not knowing why he was nervous. “Hey, what’s going on? Why are you all fidgety?” 

“What if she doesn’t like it?” Race bit his lip, fiddling with his hands. 

Spot reached out and laced their fingers together, giving them a squeeze. “She’s going to love it, Race. Simply because you all took time out of your busy schedules to come together to get photos done.” 

Race nodded, looking across the park. A smile slid on his face when he saw Jack, Katherine, Albert, and Finch walking towards them. “Yo, Racer could ya have picked a colder day to do this?”

Race laughed, nodding, pulling Jack into a hug with a few hearty slaps on his back. “Of course . . . why would I take weather into consideration when I texted you about this?” 

Kat laughed, pulling him into a hug as she greeted him enthusiastically. “I think this is a great idea for Medda. She’s going to love it.” 

“Spottie gets all the credit . . . he’s the one that came up with it.” Race said, praising his boyfriend with a grin. “I was just going to give her another teapot.” 

Albert and Jack groaned. Albert reaching over to cuff Race on the back of his head. “You idiot, she already had two that you gave her.” 

“That’s when Spot suggested we do this.” Race grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Thank goodness Spot Conlon is around to keep Race from getting momma a new teapot!” Came a new voice as everyone grinned seeing Smalls, Itey, Romeo, Specs, and Sniper walking up to the group.

Hugs and greetings were exchanged before everyone turned to Race. “So how is this going to go down?” 

“We’re going to do a couple of photos of just the siblings then we’ll do some with the whole group. And if you want to take individual couple photos, we can do that too.” Race said, looking around the group. “Any questions?” 

None were asked as the siblings lined up against the wall - Jack, Race, Albert in the back with Smalls and Snipper in front of them. Spot had his digital camera, taking several shots as the partners stood behind him shouting out directions. “Jack, put your arm down.” “Race stand tall, don’t slouch.” “Albert, smooth down your hair. Geez didn’t you run a brush through it this morning?” 

Spot chuckled to himself as the requests flew. He snapped about twenty photos before telling them to wait a second while he checked out the photos. He had a few that would work for the photo Race would give Medda. Handing off the camera to Specs, Race beckoned the significant others to join the siblings. 

“Now all of you have to smile pretty for the camera.” Romeo yelled, looking the group over. Several photos were taken in quick succession before Specs reviewed them. 

“Albert, quit looking at Finch.” “Race, spot sticking your tongue out.” “Why can’t you all be like Jack and Kat and just look at the camera?” 

Chuckles rippled through the group as Specs eyed them. “Albert, Race, look at me and smile pretty. Spot do your little smirk. Alright, I’m going to take a couple more. Smalls, Sniper, I know you two know how to smile.” 

After several minutes, Specs lowered the camera, motioning that he was all done with the groups. “Any couples want photos taken?” 

Several agreed, as Race pulled Spot to his side. “This turned out to be a really good idea.”

“It’s because you’re a genius.” Race leaned over and kissed him. “Thanks for saving my butt.” 

Spot chuckled. “Anytime snookums. Besides, your butt is too pretty to be in trouble all the time.” 

Race threw his head back and laughed, his laughter echoing off the enclosed space. “That makes little to no sense but whatever floats your boat.” 

Spot threw his arm around his waist as they watched Jack and Kat get their photos taken. Race grinned seeing his siblings milling around, all coming together for a good cause. 

**Christmas Morning**

“Momma, here’s your last gift.” Race grinned, handing over a box. Somehow he had convinced his siblings to let him go last. 

Race watched Medda’s face as she unwrapped the gift. Setting the top of the box aside, she pushed the tissue paper aside, gasping at what was lying underneath. “Oh Race . . .” 

“Hey we had a hand in it.” Jack and Albert complained, looking between their brother and Medda. 

Medda looked over at Race with a smile. “Thank you Race. I love it. And thank you all for getting together to get it done.” 

“Uh there’s worse ways to spend an afternoon.” Sniper spoke up, a grin on her face. 

Small pushed her older sister with a grin. “You had just as much fun as the rest of us. It’s enshrined in that photo that you actually smiled.”

Race grinned at the family that surrounded him, feeling happy that Medda liked her present and everything had fallen into place perfectly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be absolutely wonderful!!!


End file.
